The Magician
| season = 1 | number = 4 | image = Cosimo medici.jpg | airdate = May 3, 2013 | writer = | director = | previous = The Prisoner | next = The Tower }} is the fourth episode in season 1 of Da Vinci's Demons. Summary Bechhi is arrested and accused of being a spy for Rome. The armies of Rome and Florence face off, and Leonardo reveals his latest weapon. Synopsis Once again, Da Vinci's genius is too much for even him to handle (hence the demons). The Pope is bent on taking out the Medicis and building himself a cathedral. Riario gathers his men and starts wreaking havoc, sending messages of bloodshed back to Lorenzo through a boy whom Riario deemed faithful enough to live. Riario doesn't just want the city. He also wants Da Vinci (Tom Riley) to work for Rome. Lorenzo is losing his cool and bringing his wrath down on his own people, using everything from public beatings to death as a tactic to keep people loyal. His brother, Giuliano, warns that there is a difference between strength and cruelty, but Lorenzo doesn't want to hear it. Giuliano seeks out Bechhi for advice and becomes convinced of his innocence. He asks Lucrezia to appeal to Lorenzo on behalf of Bechhi and plans to find the real traitor. Da Vinci is summoned to the palace. Lorenzo takes the attack against the Medicis by Florence as an act of war. Lorenzo wants weapons from Da Vinci. Even though Da Vinci encourages him to use wit as a better tactic than war , Lorenzo tells him to continue building muskets. Da Vinci believes there has to be another way to defeat Rome. He knows that if the muskets are used, the Pope will only be defeated for a short while. Soon, Rome will return with muskets of its own. Da Vinci takes matter into his hands and destroys the muskets. From pomegranate to grenade. Da Vinci gets drunk and begins to have visions of his friends dying. Lucrezia shows up and comforts him. The two hook up. Lorenzo confronts Da Vinci. He is furious that Da Vinci ruined the weapons. He doesn't understand why Da Vinci did it and only sees it as an act of treason. Lorenzo explains that he will now be forced to give himself over as a hostage and just pray Rome leaves the city alone. Da Vinci will ride out with Lorenzo to meet Riario. Lorenzo tells him that if Riario wants Da Vinci, he can have him. In his fury, Lorenzo throws a pomegranate. The way it explodes next to Da Vinci gives him an idea. Da Vinci rides out with Lorenzo the next day, and just before Lorenzo gives himself over to Rome, Da Vinci stops him. He tosses Riario a little sewn ball (which looks kind of like a baseball). Da Vinci explains that it's a weapon. If it hits the ground it will explode, sending shrapnel everywhere and killing dozens of Riario's men. Da Vinci unveils a cart full of the small weapons. Riario realizes that Da Vinci has won this round. Before he retreats, however, he cautions that war is waged on many fronts. A hooded figure breaks into the jail where Bechhi is being held. The person kills the guard on duty, then drops the hood. It is Lucrezia. She is the traitor. She tells Bechhi that Rome has owned her for a few years, before she and Lorenzo were even involved. Then she stabs Bechhi with a poisoned dagger. As he dies, he warns that whatever Rome has promised, the city-state will not honor it. She tells him he doesn't understand. The powers in Rome have more against her than just promises. She sees the act of stabbing Bechhi as mercy. She doesn't want to see him beaten to death on a wheel like the other people Lorenzo has made examples of. Da Vinci's expedition leads to jail. Da Vinci decides he wants to start an expedition to the New World. He attends a feast to honor his ingenius invention that prevented conquest by Rome. But the celebration is cut short when Captain Dragonetti arrives and accuses Da Vinci of sodomy. Da Vinci is arrested. There seems to be two factions with respect to Da Vinci. Either people are so terrified by his genius they want him dead, or they want to abuse his abilities for personal gain. No one is of a mind to just leave him . Notes Memorable Quotes Cast *Tom Riley as a young Leonardo da Vinci *Laura Haddock as Lucrezia Donati *Elliot Cowan as Lorenzo Medici *Lara Pulver as Clarice Orsini *Tom Bateman as Giuliano Medici *Hera Hilmar as Vanessa *Ross O'Hennessy as Commander Quattrone *Allan Corduner as Verrochio *Andrew Brooke as Grunwald *Eros Vlahos as Nico Machiavelli *Gregg Chillin as Zoroaster *Paul Westwood as Niccolo Ardinghelli *James Faulkner as Pope Sixtus IV *Gareth Milton as a servant in the House of Medici *Blake Ritson as Girolamo Riario *Geoffrey Newland as Officer Capaldi *Sharon Morgan as Sister Albina *Jan Erik Madsen as Zircher *Elliot Levey as Francesco Pazzi References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes